


This Pertinacious Pursuit

by virdant



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Episode: s04e07 Dynamic Duets, M/M, crack with an angst ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: “And this is where you come in, Smythe.” He finally set down the trophy. “I have stolen this trophy from the McKinley Glee Club and left a clue. Should Anderson prove resourceful, he should be making his way to Dalton this very instant. Your task, Smythe, is to collect him and bring him here.”“Alright,” Sebastian agreed, never one to turn down a chance to hit on Blaine Anderson, now newly single. “What’s the plan?”After Hunter Clarington steals the Nationals trophy, he sets Sebastian to seducing Blaine.





	This Pertinacious Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> rose said "write seb angst about his s4 hair" and here we are.
> 
> titles are awful, but this one comes from _Moby Dick_. "Here be it said, that this pertinacious pursuit of one particular whale, continued through day into night, and through night into day, is a thing by no means unprecedented in the South sea fishery" (Chapter 134. The Chase--Second Day).

Sebastian was about two chapters into the assigned English reading (first 15 chapters of _Moby Dick_ , reading quiz and in-class discussion to follow), when Hunter Clarington strode into the senior commons with what looked uncannily like a Nationals trophy in tow.

“What,” he said, lowering the novel, which despite its name was unfortunately less about dicks and more about whale hunting. “Where did you get that from?”

Hunter eyed him. “Ah, Smythe. The very person I was hoping to find.”

Sebastian debated the merits of hiding behind his book. On one hand, it meant avoiding whatever scheme Hunter had devised. On the other hand, it meant reading prose written in the 1850’s. Ultimately, the lack of dicks in the text was a prevailing factor, and he finally set it aside on the table in favor of giving Hunter Clarington a facsimile of his undivided attention. “That’s me,” he said. He waved. “What can I do to help you?”

“Blaine Anderson,” Hunter replied, very dramatically. He flourished the trophy with astounding ease given its unwieldy size.

Sebastian waited for him to continue.

Hunter flourished the trophy some more.

“Is sex on a stick and sings like a dream?” Sebastian offered, into the otherwise silent room.

“Thank you,” Hunter nodded gallantly. Mr. Puss, winding around his ankles, made a noise somewhere between a yowl and a purr. “I have devised a plan to take the Warblers to the top.” He hefted the trophy. “Where we will acquire one of these for ourselves.”

Sebastian wondered if he was supposed to clap.

“And this is where you come in, Smythe.” He finally set down the trophy. “I have stolen this trophy from the McKinley Glee Club and left a clue. Should Anderson prove resourceful, he should be making his way to Dalton this very instant. Your task, Smythe, is to collect him and bring him here.”

“Alright,” Sebastian agreed, never one to turn down a chance to hit on Blaine Anderson, now newly single. “What’s the plan?”

“We are making a trade. Their precious Nationals trophy for Blaine Anderson.” He eyed Sebastian up and down. “As the lure, your task is to entice him into returning to Dalton.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“He needs incentive,” Hunter said, thoughtfully. He bent and picked up Mr. Puss. “Yes. You’ll need to convince him of Dalton’s merits.”

Sebastian opened his mouth to point out that Blaine was pretty aware of Dalton’s merits, since he had attended for longer to Hunter.

He interrupted. “You should seduce him.”

 

* * *

 

Well, if he was getting permission.

The Dalton dress code meant that he was limited in what he could wear, but he switched out his trousers for a fresh pair—run through the drier once by accident, so they were just a tad more snug than his other pairs—retied his tie, and pulled on his blazer from where it had been sitting in the closet in lieu of a sweater. He brushed his teeth, found some mints just in case, and then paused in the mirror.

His hair had gotten long, recently.

Blaine had a thing for raspberry hair gel; Sebastian had picked up some last year to figure out exactly what made him slather entire handfuls into his hair every day, to no avail. Still, if he was supposed to seduce Blaine…

He took a dollop and brushed it into his hair. Then he took some more, and some more, and some more.

Never let it be said that Sebastian Smythe didn’t do anything for Blaine Anderson.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian tucked his hands into his back pockets, flexing to show off his shoulders and biceps as Blaine strolled down the staircase. “Sebastian,” he said, flinging his arms into the air. “Of course it was you.”

He debated between offense or pride, but finally settled for shaking his head. “No,” he said, lightly. He tried flexing his muscles again, but Blaine ignored his efforts, walking past him towards the senior commons. Sebastian followed. “It wasn’t, I swear. I turned over a new leaf, remember? No more bulling, blackmail, or assault this year.”

“That must be boring for you.”

“Yeah,” he drawled, eying Blaine’s back. The lack of uniforms did wonders for showcasing Blaine’s assets. “It is,” he agreed. “Being nice sucks.”

Blaine looked away.

Sebastian admired Blaine’s back for a little longer. “He’s waiting for you in the library,” Sebastian said.

Blaine finally looked at him. “Who is?”

“The guy you’re here to see.” Sebastian slowed, and Blaine slowed with him, his body turning, orienting towards Sebastian. Sebastian tried flexing again. “Captain of the Warblers.”

Blaine’s brow didn’t furrow; it remained still, almost unreadable. He kept his gaze firmly on Sebastian’s face, which was a damn shame given all of the effort Sebastian was putting into making his arms and shoulders look good. “I thought you were Captain of the Warblers.”

Sebastian shrugged, and this time Blaine finally looked at his shoulders. He didn’t seem impressed. The Dalton blazer really didn’t do enough.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian slid the blazer over Blaine’s shoulders, taking the opportunity to be as seductive as possible as he patted Blaine on the shoulders, inhaling the same raspberry hair gel in Blaine’s hair that he had put into his own.

Blaine seemed unimpressed on both counts.

He was slightly more impressed by the song and dance, if one could call jumping on a table being impressed.

 

* * *

 

“Well done,” Hunter said, later that week, clapping Sebastian on the shoulder as he tried to slog through the next batch of assigned reading. “Excellent seducing.”

“Sure,” Sebastian said, still not reading about dicks. “Always happy to seduce Blaine.”

Whale hunting seemed astonishingly like seducing tenors with a tendency to jump on furniture, Sebastian decided. It was a long process, with much setback, and a prize that seemed always out of grasp.

“Wait,” Sebastian said, looking up from the book. “Did Blaine transfer back?”

“My sources inform me that Blaine Anderson is preparing to file transfer paperwork imminently.”

After all of his failed attempts last year, Sebastian hadn’t actually expected Hunter’s plan to work. He lifted up the book to cover his incredulous surprise and said, “That’s great.”

Maybe he should have stolen some trophies before trying to seduce Blaine last year. Sebastian riffled the remaining pages with his thumb; Ahab’s white whale still elusive. He settled back into his reading and tried not to think too much of what Blaine’s dick might be like.

 

* * *

 

Blaine in spandex left little to the imagination, but still did not provide visual depiction of Blaine’s dick—more of his ass—as Blaine took back the Nationals trophy and fled across Dalton’s campus.

Sebastian watched him run to the parking lot, to Blaine’s car, where he and his teammate loaded the trophy in the trunk and drove off. Hunter, on the balcony with him, gnashed his teeth. “You were supposed to seduce him, Smythe!”

Sebastian watched the car drive off, already out of reach. His white whale, finally in sight, and now gone, out of his grasp.

Hunter said, “We’ll just have to do something else. I have a Plan B.”

Sebastian ignored Hunter. Instead, he returned to his dorm room, shedding blazer and tie and just lying in bed, hair still sticky and sweet with the raspberry gel. The aroma brought back the warmth of Blaine’s shoulders, the solidity of his back beneath navy wool. He inhaled, deeply, and let memory carry him back to Blaine’s forearms, to the tremor of his shoulders, to his voice, so close, still—

He dunked his head under the water, washing out the gel as his hair fell, lank and damp, the edges prickling his eyes until the water ran cold except for a steady trickle of warmth down the curve of his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> [[reblog on tumblr]](https://virdant.tumblr.com/post/171616064266/fic-glee-this-pertinacious-pursuit) | [[follow me on twitter]](https://twitter.com/virdant)


End file.
